The Jakyl Manifesto
Jakyl25, one of UCA's original architects, created the original PPV list in 2008 and it is still largely followed today. It can be found below. The Jakyl Manifesto (Featuring some changes by XIII in June 2014) Here's the PPV list along with gimmicks. I'll start with the next PPV. They happen every 3rd Sunday (except EpopMania which gets a 4-week build). ' ' 1.) Pandemonium. At this PPV, the MELEE MAYHEM title match will main event and must feature Heavyweight competitors. It can either be a multi-man match or a huge one-on-one contest. Every other match is a gimmick match, either predetermined or decided randomly, MELEE MAYHEM style (WWE JUST STOLE THE IDEA OF USING THIS RIGHT AFTER MANIA). ' ' 2.) Mountain of Mayhem. The MELEE MAYHEM Champion will be able to trade in their title for a shot at the Undisputed Title. The title match must be a gimmick match. If they do choose to cash in, a MELEE MAYHEM rules tournament will be held to crown a new MELEE MAYHEM champion at the PPV. If they don’t, the Undisputed Title #1 contender will be determined some other way, but the match will always feature a stipulation. ' ' 3.) Lethal Lottery. 3-day show featuring two rounds of randomly-selected teams and then a Battle Royal featuring all the users who won both of their tag matches. Winner gets a title shot at... ' ' 4.) Modern Warfare. The WarGames PPV. Winning WarGames team gets complete booking power for the next 3 weeks. ' ' 5.) Night of Champions. Belts can only be challenged for by previous holders. ' ' 6.) King of the Board. Only non-HW champs! Basically a KotR Tournament held over the weeks prior to the PPV, with the semi-finals and finals taking place at the actual show in a 2-day event. Winner gets the "King" title for a year and a title shot at... ' ' 7.) Summer Spectacular. No real gimmick, just the Summerslam of the schedule. ' ' 8.) Custom PPV. The name and theme of this PPV are a completely blank slate. 9.) UCAnniversary. The UCA's Anniversary show. Title shots for each division are determined in the ways they were originally for the first ever Champions. (Tournament for Heavy/Tag, Elimination Chase for Middles, Battle Royal for Lights, Lockbox for MM) ' ' 10.) Champions Are Born. Icehawk has the right to autonomy during these three weeks....if he wants it. <_< If not, the priority order goes Former Admins, Former Brand GMs, Former Guest Bookers, in seniority order within each category (so that’d currently be Icehawk, JaKyL, Tom, Dante, XIII, and then a mess of folks) ' ' 11.) The CamPAIN Trail. Basically it's Cyber Sunday. People vote on stips/challengers. ' ' 12.) Bound for Whiskey. A 2-day event and the finale of the Bound For Whiskey series. Winner gets a title shot at… ' ' 13.) Serious Survival. It's basically Survivor Series. ' ' 14.) Exile. Volunteers for title shots are taken, first-come-first-serve, but should you lose you will be exiled from title shots until after EpopMania (unless you win the UCA Rumble). ' ' 15.) Ultimatum. I'm sure you know what the Ultimatum Tournament is about. ' ' 16.) The UCA Rumble. Self-explanatory. 17.) Epopmania. The Granddaddy of them all.